Happy King Julien Day!
Plot King Julien announces that tomorrow is "KING JULIEN DAY". Maurice tries to get everyone to join in the celebrations, claiming that if they do not, Julien will go insane and attack them physically or mentally (or want they say "freak"). Despite a bribe with a piñata that Mort and Maurice had snatched from a rained out birthday party when no one was looking, Skipper refuses to celebrate, preferring to spend the day carrying out scheduled maintenance on the penguins' headquarters. The others go along with it only so they can get the candy from the piñata. They bask, limbo, let Julien throw fruit at them, and a bake off. When Mort trips with the cake, it landed on Skipper. He comes telling Julien that there's no King Julien Day. Julien was going to freak, but calms down when he finds his cake. They get the piñata, but Julien, due to his low intelligence, thinks it's just a paper horse and that it is his and names it Bob. Kowalski, Marlene and the other animals who came to the party still get candy, though, because there is a "Traditional Sharing" part of "'KING JULIEN DAY"'. Transcript Click Here Songs n/a Online Clips *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Elsewhere *Megavideo #1 *Megavideo #2 *Cucirca Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] (None) Rico Regurgitates *'An anchor' - So Rico could get across the limbo stick. *'A mixing spoon' - So that Kowalski, Private, and Rico could start making a cake. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] n/a [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] n/a Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *Unlike the other penguins, Kowalski is more addicted to candies. *The Zooveniers store now has yellow foam hands with the finger extended and calendars, both with Morts silhouette on them. They also have Chinese finger traps, *The Lemurs have a boom box. *King Julien day is on the 15th of the month. The month is unknown as the calendar does not show it. *This is the first use of the periscope in the penguins habitat. *The penguins have moved their TV off of the ground and it is now resting on top of the VCR. *The penguins have regularly schedule maintenance for their habitat. *This is the first appearance of the penguins pink remote control hot-rod car. *King Julien day consists of a limbo contest, the traditional "tossing of the fruit" (throwing fruit at everyone), a bake-off (one hour to bake the best King Julien Day cake ever) and the sharing of the sweets (giving away candy). *Skipper has earmuffs that are blue with black polka dots in order to drown out King Julien's noise. *The cakes made were: **A normal cake with Bugs (Made by Marlene, disqualified for adding bugs since King Julien was on a low tick diet) **The Upside down pineapple cake covered with brown sugar (Made by the Chimpanzees, disqualified because it had brown booger instead of brown sugar, but this was an accidental translation.) **Death by Chocolate with mainly mud (Made by the Penguins, Succeeded but accidentally landed on Skipper but was later retrieved.) Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *Working Title: "Julien's Birthday" DVD Releases *It is included on Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day (DVD Release) Quotes Kowalski: I'd say we're looking at a 50-50 mixture of gummy fish and candy buttons! Rico: YAY BUTTONS!!!! Maurice: Last time, people forgot about King Julien Day, I'd tell you... King Julien:[flashback]Which forgetter is next for the whooping! Come on! I want you to hurt like I do! Ha Ha Ha! Maurice: Oh.shiversI couldn't sit right for a week, Trust me, you do not want him to freak on you. Skipper: All in a day's work. into periscope, that is hit by a watermelon Skipper: I just cleaned that! Skipper: You bombard me with fruit, music & this at the cake, newsflash, lower mammal, there's no such thing as King Julien Day!!! gasps, Julien's left eye begins twitching, Maurice slaps his head, Julien looks ready to freak King Julien: My cake! Look everyone, it's back, silly penguin, have some in your head, not on it sticks some mud into Skipper's beak Skipper: Hey! Photos Category:Episodes